While there are various types of visored-hats for the spectator, as well as automobile windshield and side-window visors of both standard equipment and after-market variety, offering some degree of relief from sun heat and glare, this invention seeks to provide a closer positioned sun-shielding means which is discovered to be more effective in protecting one's head and upper-body region when the other known means are not either available or particularly effective. For example, external automotive sunvisors are today not generally considered very attractive nor aerodynamic, while interior sunvisors may not afford ample protection, or may dangerously obscure the drivers vision. Furthermore, a youngster or infant is poised in a relatively lower attitude in relationship to the vehicle's roof and window-openings, and is therefore considerably more subject to heat and radiation overexposure, since a greater percentage of their body is thus being exposed, particularly the more sensative head region, as compared to an adult. Likewise, at a sporting-event for example, an adult may suffer from similar exposure to the adverse effects of sun-radiation, since their entire upper-body region is subjected to heat and ultraviolet radiation. Hence, it was determined that a simple, low-cost, portable sunshade device would be of real utilitarian value.